


Sweet like sugar

by Bugkun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love them, M/M, im reposting this after months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: good boys





	

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT MAKE TITLES FOR SHIT LOLLLL. but hello you might've seen this fix before. Got super anxious abt it but I'm deciding to repost now!! HMU on twitter for more @whitericeparty

Adonis stood at the stove. Behind him kogas head lay in the crook of his neck, slender hands resting on his hips.

"You alright?" He muttered, His words soft and sleep slurred. Koga yawned, nodding into the taller's shoulder. He brought his hands to the hem of the others faded shirt, worrying the already frayed edges.

Adonis pushed the pan to the back burner. Pulling his shorter boyfriend across the tiny kitchen so he could lean on the adjacent counter, letting the silver haired further drape himself over him.

Koga took the chance to wrap his arms around the purple haired boy, and fit his head more comfortably against his tanned neck. The two stayed that way for a while, the soft morning light filtering through the small apartment. Adonis brought his hand to Koga's hair softly ruffling the messy bedhead.

Koga shifted his head, pulling Adonis' arm upwards into a shaft of light. studying their entwined fingers, he took a deep breath.

"y'know, been thinking' lately..." he nearly whispered, pausing and hesitant speech taken the place of his usual confident tone. "I dunno.... ugh, wait lemme phrase this out. I'm still all tired n' shit" Adonis chuckled, his thumb tracing circles on the outstretched hand. 

"you know I love you right?" the question resounded in his head and stopped his heart. he could neither read the others tone, nor see his face. The amber eyed boy had no idea what the other was thinking. 

"I-fuck. I'll just say it straight out... So um. A-after graduation would you wanna, I guess. I dunno move in together? I-I mean I know this is a small apartment and all but...." he became inaudible at this point, face buried in the others collarbone and his face burning. Adonis pulled the smaller away from him, delicatley placing a hand at his jaw and tilting his head up to place a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds nice, I'd love nothing more than that." he smiled softly "When Undead reunites and we all strike big, let's get a huge house. Leon can have his own room" he suggested. Koga smiled leaning into the tan palm.

"'donis you're too good for me, ya know that?" a dreamy sigh "How the hell did heaven give you up?" he asked, splaying his hands against the others broad chest.

"Who knows Koga? who knows..." he mused, brushing his thumb over the others cheekbones. suddenly the silver haired boys eyes went wide and his entire body tensed.

"Shit! Yer food!" he exclaimed, turning to the now cold stove. Adonis laughed. Spinning the other back around he wrapped a hand around his waist , and pecked his lips 

"it can wait"


End file.
